


in the wilderness, I found her, a little lonely and a lot inspiring

by anuglierend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (who has an axe), F/F, anything can happen in the forest, caretaker!Sara, writer!Ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuglierend/pseuds/anuglierend
Summary: when ava rented a cabin in the woods for a month to finish her new novel, she didn't expect an axe-wielding caretaker, whose intent seems to be making her thirsty and saving her from suffering from hypothermia.





	in the wilderness, I found her, a little lonely and a lot inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic. Yes I did finish my other one earlier today, so here is this one if you've finished it already! I posted this prompt on twitter, with no intention of writing it. However, I kept thinking about it and thought why not try it out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

As she walks up the stairs to her home for the next month, Ava is immediately filled with regret. Her publisher thought some time away might enable her to finish the novel, but Ava’s not sure what she supposed to be taking time away from. In her 32 years of life she has never felt so lonely like she is now. Thinking back, she wishes she had taken up Gary’s offer to meet his friends. Maybe then she wouldn’t have accepted being dropped in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, her nearest companion probably being a fucking deer or some shit like that. Her musings are cut off by steps approaching and this is moment Ava Sharpe, famous novelist, thinks her life is going to end. Hacked to pieces by an axe murderer. Where no one is going to notice she’s gone until a month from now when –

 

‘You must be Ms. Sharpe. It’s nice to meet you.’ It’s a woman. _And a beautiful one at that_. With a hand raised to shake, the woman approaches. Hiking boots, tight jeans and blue eyes.

 

‘Well, you’re not a deer.’ Ava Sharpe, famous novelist, is not only dead but also an idiot. She’d rather be dead than be there, in that moment. The woman’s face is pure confusion at Ava’s words.

 

‘Sorry, I meant, Hi, yes, you can call me Ava. Nice to meet you as well.’ Ava returns the handshake, feeling the firm grip of the woman’s callused hand.

 

‘I’m not sure if your agent told you, but I’m the caretaker of the house, Sara Lance.’ The name sparks a faint memory of her agent, Gary Greene, ranting about the details of the cabin, including the caretaker that stayed there in the off weeks when the place wasn’t occupied. She had spaced out and accepted coming there just to make him stop.

 

‘Right yes, I remember now.’

 

‘Well I just wanted to say I’d be staying a couple minutes away in my cabin for the time you’re here, due to the length of your stay. As well as, taking care of the firewood and any supplies you might need.’ Sara seems to notice the question on her face and continues, ‘It’s just that since you’re alone, my employer isn’t sure that would be wise for safety reasons.’

 

‘Oh sure, that makes sense. Wouldn’t want me chopping up any wood, I’d probably chop off my foot.’ Ava laughs forcefully, trying to cover up her awkwardness. Sara pretends to laugh along, pushing her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

 

‘But you probably won’t see me much, only on mornings to bring you the wood. If you need anything, I’m in that direction,’ she points a thumb over her shoulder, ‘And my phone number is on the fridge.’ Sara moves to unlock the front door, the floorboards creaking underneath the heavy step of her boots. For such a small person her steps are quite loud.

 

‘It would be okay if you want to hang around, otherwise the only being I’ll be seeing is that deer.’ At that the caretaker lets out a genuine laugh, final understanding Ava’s previous statement. Ava has never considered herself funny, but she’ll definitely try harder when she sees Sara again. Any attempt to hear that laugh again. Her laugh echoes in the empty cabin, as Ava follows behind.

 

The cabin itself isn’t that large, but there also isn’t much furniture to make it feel crowded. However, there is still an air of cosiness. As she moves past the front door, she immediately notices the sliding doors leading to the deck right in front of the water. Ava heads for them first, bypassing the kitchen, dining room and living area. Unlocking the doors, she’s immediately hit with cold air, and the sound of rushing water. She takes in a deep chilly breath and looks at her view for the next few weeks.

 

It’s beautiful.

 

The water is a light blue and moving quickly. This isn’t one of those quiet lake side cabins. The river passes in front the house at a constant, rapid pace. _Maybe there’s a waterfall near?_ She wonders. She makes a note to ask Sara when she goes back inside.

 

Speaking of, she doesn’t notice the blonde following her, until she slips on a stone and almost falls in the water. A warm hand appears and grabs her arm, helping her get steady once again.

 

‘Be careful here, okay? These stones can get pretty slippery, especially nearer to the water. And as you see, this water will keep you under.’ Sara sends her a smile before leading her back inside.

 

The desk is in a separate room to the bed, tucked in the corner, facing east, ready to receive the early hints of sunlight. She thinks the view of the forest will definitely be inspiration for her upcoming fantasy. But the only thing she has so far is a vague idea of having a powerful female lead, but Ava’s not keen on having a princess gone rogue trope. She adds to her list of things to do, coming up with a solid plot so she can finally sit down and start pouring her thoughts out. Not that her publisher knows that's where she had reached. Nowhere. 

 

It’s early, not even five, so Ava finally has a look around the kitchen, where Sara is checking the stove one last time before leaving Ava to her devices. She’s fiddling with a knob, when there’s a faint clink. The small ‘Aha!’ she lets out has Ava glad she sped through her tour, not even making it to the bedroom and bathroom. She sees Sara reach for the knob again that has her moving quickly to stop her. Sara jumps at the sudden noise. She whips around to see Ava approaching.

 

‘Sorry, I’m not used to another human out here, making such loud footsteps.’ Sara says, leading to both of them laughing.

 

‘No, no. I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to take off the stove and I couldn’t turn it back on. Plus, I want to make some coffee.’ Sara graciously moves out the way for Ava to put water to boil. But as she looks for a kettle, she finds she can’t see one and starts scanning the counter tops. She spies it tucked away on an open shelf and stretches to reach it.

 

After grabbing it, she turns to ask if Sara wants to stay and have coffee with her only to see said woman checking her out.

 

Flustered, Ava manages to stutter over the question, ‘Uh, would you?’ is all she manages and sees Sara smirk, with a glint in her eye.

 

‘Rain check? I’ve got some stuff I want to organise on the property for you before the sun sets.’ And with that Sara leaves, tapping the island as a goodbye.

 

When she hears the door close, she finally places the kettle on the stove. Watching the chipped kettle boil until it whistles, Ava goes over the past couple of hours and the possibilities of her stay. Both containing flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little short, but it's just a starter. Remember, Ava is there for a month.


End file.
